Hopes for the future
by Dragongirl Jun
Summary: Harry Potter returns to school with a surprise, what is it and why is he not depressed after the happenings at the ministry?


**Foreword:** This story may be changed, or never written any longer(or even changed into another story). I do not yet know what will happen with it but will try to do my best. I know the other father is not descriebed(nor the babies) but I'll do that in the next chapter or something(still am unsure as to who to write... so if you get any ideas (of which might help my plot bunnies) please review:-) )

**Prologue**

He held the babies in a protecting grip. No one would ever divide them and should they try… then he at least knew which side he would abandon.

"Oh my sweets… I just wish that I knew your father…"

Harry had been in the muggle part of London when a spell had hit him. He had woken up naked in a huge bed and had been forced to drink a potion before a man had assaulted him. But even though the man could have raped him or worse he remembered a calming voice of which told him to relax while he was prepared properly. He had been a virgin beforehand, but he knew he would treasure those moments even though it seemed like rape. The Dursleys had never touched him more than they needed and even though he realized that it was wrong he would like on be with that person again. Whoever it was had made him feel loved and protected, like he _belonged_, feelings he naught could remember excited before.

He had fallen asleep afterwards and had been in his bed at his relatives when he woke up. The pregnancy had been completely unexpected. He had told no one of it, as he did not wish to have anything to do with Dumbledore or his people. Anyway… He had not needed to be pregnant for long as it had only gone one month pregnant before the children had demanded to be born. His aunt had for once been understanding and had helped him the first days and forbidden Dudley or his uncle to taunt him or make his life difficult.

If only… He lived on the memory and knew that if that person ever should be revealed he willingly would go with him. He would not care if the person was dark, a death eater, married or whatever, if he only…

He had decided to not properly name the twins before the father had let himself be known. It was a big decision and one he did not want to make alone. He had even sent a letter with Hedwig where he told about the twins and that the wanted ideas on their names. To Hedwig about who to give the letter… he had told her to give them to "the person of which is my twins other father".

Without any knowledge this person had helped him out of his depression and fulfilled his highest wish; the wish to have a family. Now he would have at least two to call his own, of which he could spoil. His godfather had tried to spoil him and also loved him in any way he could, which only made it worse when he died.

He turned his head as he heard something pick on the window. His smile grew as he saw his beloved owl with a letter.

"Finally" he gasped. Soon after he stood with the letter in hand.

**Dear Harry** I am sorry that I could not let you know my identity, but it is too dangerous for both of us. I am delighted to hear that you have given birth to two healthy children. Even though I cannot be with you or properly see our children I am happy to hear that you wish me to help you with names. I would like the girl to be named Elisabeth Christina after some old people in my family, and the boy to be named Sirius Alexander after your godfather. I suppose you may be able to guess my identity if you look at little Siri or Elisa as we have met before. 

Try to keep the old headmaster away from them but should you be unable to do so send me a letter. I will do whatever it takes to protect what is mine, even go as far as killing. Remember that these two are he sign of our union, and will be what brings us together. Do not fear Harry, I will make sure you are safe and cared for. Let the children bring you the happiness I am denied to give right now. When the moment is there I will reveal myself and you must come with me willingly.

_Take care._

_Dearly from_

_Your lover_

He smiled at the context; the names were perfect. "He even knew about Sirius." The tears fell down his cheeks as he remembered the days before the school had ended the year before and then he smiled softly as hesaw the babies, promising hope for the future.

**end of chapter**


End file.
